Blackbird
by Dragon Sister Kelsi
Summary: Kung Fu Humans Series, Season One, Book Six: Kelsi's young family friend, Emily, has always dreamed of doing something great and being a hero. One afternoon, a weird event happens that causes her to end up in the world of Kung Fu Panda with the Dragon Sisters- as a blackbird. Could this be Emily's chance to save the day, and to help a broken soul? Read to find out!
1. The Evanny

**Chapter One: The Evanny**

**Hiiiiiiii readers! This is the sixth book in the Kung Fu Humans series, called 'Blackbird'. We're meeting a few new characters in this story, and a couple villains!**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER OF 'THE DANCE'. YOU GUYS ARE PERFECT AND I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. THE DANCE WAS THE MOST REVIEWED STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN WITH 6 RPC (REVIEWS PER CHAPTER). I LOVE YOU GUYS. FOR REALSIES.**

**LexisTexas2000 (BTW I found you on Blogspot. EEEEEEK!)**

**KungFuCrazed**

**TheOC'sAristocracy**

**LizzyThePanda**

**Animation Universe 2005**

**missbookfan**

**Someonethere**

**UndercoverReader**

**Eight reviews! I love you guys so much! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO TO INFINITY!**

**Okay, boring update on my life: I've spent the summer lounging around on my bed, writing stories, and reading. I read 'The Selection' by Kiera Cass in two days, and I have to say that y'all need to read it. It's amazing. ASDFGHJKL!**

**I'm currently sitting on my bed writing this, stuffing my face with strawberry mentos. God, I am in love with these. BTW here's how to get fired from McDonald's- put mentos in the ice. (Get it? Because when someone goes to put ice in their soda, the mentos will fall in, and BAM! Explosion!)**

**I need to get a life. Like right now. **

**Well, I'm having a mega sleepover with my friends on Friday, so I guess that counts for something...**

**SCHOOL STARTS FOR ME IN FOUR WEEKS OH MY GOSH NOOOOOOO THAT CAN'T HAPPEN SUMMER HAS TO LAST FOREVER!**

**Okay, on with the chapter. Sorry for my babbling and stuff:**

* * *

"Ai wants us," I told Trinity and Nicole as I woke up to the beautiful Chinese sunrise.

"How do you know that?" Trinity asked. She and her younger sister were standing in the doorway of my bedroom, already dressed and ready for a long day of training. They had come into my room to wake me up, but found me laying wide awake in my bed. "Did you have a dream?"

I nodded, getting out of bed and standing in front of my friends in my pajamas. "In the dream, Ai was telling me that she had something to give to us, and that we need to open the goddess scroll and go to her," I explained. "Then I woke up."

"Did she say when to open it?" Nicole asked.

I shook my head. "I guess whenever we're all dressed and ready to go," I assumed. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I'm going to be getting dressed." My friends nodded and left the room, chatting about what Ai could possibly want with us.

Meanwhile, I got dressed into a yellow tank top and dark blue jean shorts. I slipped my brown sandals with red straps onto my feet. As I grabbed my comb, I wondered what I could do with my hair. I stared at myself in the mirror. My blue-green eyes still couldn't decide if they were blue or green and seemed to fight over each other, creating a blue-green color in my eyes. My long, wavy blonde hair was full of knots and tangles, like it always was in the morning. I adjusted my brown, rectangular glasses onto my nose as I pulled the comb through my hair, grunting at the pain. After about five minutes, my hair was almost perfectly combed. I grabbed a brown scrunchie and put my hair up in a sloppy low ponytail, and walked out of my room to the dining hall, where all the masters were congregated.

I explained that Ai needed us for something and wanted us to open the goddess scroll. "Do you think Shifu would allow that?" Trinity asked.

"Well, if Ai wants you three, then yeah, I bet he would," Po said. "I mean, she's a goddess, right?"

"Yeah, Master Shifu would definitely let you guys go," Viper said. "Why don't you go right now, and we'll tell him where you three went?"

"Sure, Vi, thanks," Nicole said as she grabbed a muffin out of the bowl in the middle of the table and took a large bite of it. "As soon as we finish breakfast," she continued after swallowing. Trinity and I both grabbed our own muffins and, after quickly eating them, ran to the hall of warriors.

We found the goddess scroll displayed in a locked case made of very thick glass. The case rested on a stone pedestal. This is where Shifu had put the goddess scroll so that we could reach it easily if Ai ever needed us to go to the afterlife again. Next to the goddess scroll was the sword of heroes, resting on an identical stone pedestal. The sword of heroes belonged to me now, and I only used it during battles with enemies, not during training. It was far too powerful to use during training.

Trinity walked up to the goddess scroll and looked at the lock that was on the case. This was a normal combination lock, and it could only be opened with a four letter combination. Quickly, Trinity punched in the combination which Shifu had created- D-S-A-S, which stood for 'Dragon Sisters Ai's Scroll'. It was a clever password, and a bit hard to guess, which he wanted. Immediately, the lock opened, and Trinity carefully took the top off of the glass case and took out the goddess scroll in its small, blood red container. Without a word, the three of us walked to the moon pool and stood in front of it. Trinity slowly opened the case and took out the scroll. The handles were silver, the paper was shimmering gold. "Here we go," Nicole muttered. She took one end of the scroll, Trinity took the other end, and I took the middle. Trinity and Nicole opened the scroll, and we read the paragraph on it out loud,

Ai and Oogway shared feelings for each other, loving one another, hating everyone whom dared to hurt the other. And the feelings that they shared for one another will come between you and a male being on one of the two worlds, in Ai's power.

All of a sudden, a figure rose out of the moon pool. This figure was a ghostly white, and transparent. It was the figure of a female human with long, wavy hair, wearing a flowing dress with a sash around her arms.

The figure reached out a hand...

* * *

All of a sudden, our surroundings faded and turned into a room full of gold items, glass walls, and a pool similar to the moon pool, and a tiled floor. I sat up, and the floor straightened itself out. I saw Trinity and Nicole next to me, getting up and looking around. Then, we looked up and saw Ai standing over us. The goddess of love was no longer transparent, she had gained color and was now opaque. Ai's hair was now and oceany blue, her dress was a slightly darker shade of blue, her skin was a light, peachy color, the sash around her arms was a light red, and her eyes shone a sparkling aquamarine color.

We looked next to Ai and saw that there was another woman there. She had long, flowing blonde hair, light skin, gray-blue colored eyes, she wore a long, white dress, had a silver crown on her head, and held a gold staff that was a few inches taller than she was. I didn't recognize this woman. She looked like another goddess.

Ai smiled at us and nodded, not saying a word. The goddess walked to a golden throne with red velvet seating and slowly sat down in it. The blonde woman sat down in an identical throne next to it. They turned to us.

"Welcome back to the afterlife, children," Ai greeted us in a powerful, yet calm and soothing voice. The three of us stood up and bowed respectfully to the goddess.

"Thank you, Ai," we said in unison.

Ai turned to the woman sitting next to her. "Regina-san, these are the eighth generation of Dragon Sisters who I've told you so much about," Ai said.

_'Eighth generation_?' I thought. '_There were seven generations of Dragon Sisters before us? Wow._'

"Ah, yes, Ai-san," the woman said. She turned to us. "Kon'nichiwa, Dragon Sisters. I am Aqua Regina, the goddess of mermaids. It is a pleasure to meet you three."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Aqua Regina," Nicole said, bowing. Trinity and I did the same. **(Author's note: Aqua Regina is not mine! She is from the anime 'Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. I strongly suggest you look up a picture of her on Google images)**.

Aqua Regina smiled. "Such kind girls," she said. "It's not hard to tell that you are descendants of Katia, Trila and Nichira. I have to say, you three look just like them, your great-great-great-great-great grandmothers."

"Our ancestors have been Dragon Sisters for that long, Aqua Regina?" Nicole asked.

Aqua Regina nodded. Ai looked at us and said, "Now, we need to get you three chairs. Pets!"

Many tiny humans with lilies growing on their backs rose out of the pool of water. "Yes, Ai-sama?" a million tiny voices asked.

"Please bring chairs for the Dragon Sisters," Ai ordered.

"Yes, Ai-sama!" the many tiny voices replied. Three wooden chairs appeared hovering above the pool. The tiny humans took them and flew over to where we were standing, placing them underneath us. Immediately, they flew back into the pool.

"My servants are very helpful, don't you agree, Regina-san?" Ai asked Aqua Regina as the three of us sat down in the chairs. They were surprisingly very comfortable.

"Yes, Ai-san, they most certainly are," Aqua Regina replied. "Now, Ai, where are your sister-angels?"

"They'll be here soon, Regina-san, don't worry," Ai said to the goddess of mermaids. "Now, we should probably explain to the Dragon Sisters why we have brought them here."

"Yes, Ai-san, yes," Aqua Regina said. The two goddesses turned to us. We had confused looks on our faces, wondering why we had been brought here.

"Girls, we have summoned you three here to explain to you about the Evanny," Ai explained.

"What's the _Evanny_, Ai?" Nicole asked.

"_The Evanny_ is a group of warriors, gods, animals, or any beings, whose job is to protect all the worlds from evil and keep the World Gem safely protected," Ai explained to us. "The World Gem is a large, glowing crystal that rests in an underground base somewhere on the world of Kung Fu Panda. Every so often the members of the Evanny check on it to see how it is."

"The World Gem is the only thing that keeps peace throughout all of the worlds," Aqua Regina added. "If it were to be destroyed, evil would reign over all of the worlds. But the World Gem can only be destroyed with the Sword of Heroes."

The two paused so that we had a bit of time to take in everything we had heard, and then Ai continued on, "The person who destroys the World Gem would be the ruler of everything, and have the more power than all of the god's powers combined. But if the person who destroys the World Gem is pure of heart, chaos will not reign throughout all the worlds, and peace will be kept. The Evanny was created to keep all evil from trying to destroy the World Gem and to protect it. I, girls, am the leader of the Evanny, who decides who can join our group."

"Are we members of the Evanny, Ai?" I asked.

Ai and Aqua Regina both nodded in unison. "You have been members of the Evanny ever since you were proclaimed the next Dragon Sisters," Aqua Regina explained. "But, girls, there is a group of people who have been sending evil warriors to try and defeat the Evanny so that their leader can destroy the World Gem and become ruler of everything."

"And what is that group of people?" Trinity asked.

"We have not been able to figure that out," Ai replied. "All we know is that they have been getting stronger and are sending stronger villains to try and defeat the Evanny. But first, Dragon Sisters, they must defeat you three and gain the Sword of Heroes to destroy the World Gem, which is why you three will have to fight very strong villains in the near future."

"Is there any way that we can strengthen our powers so that we can defeat these enemies, goddesses?" I asked, a bit afraid of the news of the villains to come.

"Actually, yes," Aqua Regina responded. "Hundreds of years ago, during the time of the first Dragon Sisters, Ai and I combined our power and created_ the Voice Power_, an ability that the Dragon Sisters can use."

"To use this ability," Ai explained, "you must say these words: 'Song of magic, song of love, song of a voice, lend me your power'. Then, take your gems out of your necklaces and toss them up into the air. They will turn into microphones on their way back down. Finally, you must sing one of your voice power songs. This will cause energy and power to drain from the enemy, and give them a huge headache."

"Ai, do we have to learn these songs?" Nicole asked.

"No, Nicole-san," Ai replied. "When we give you a voice power song, the lyrics and tune will be transferred into your souls, causing you to know the song by heart as soon as we give it to you."

The three of us nodded. "Can we test the power now?" I asked.

The two goddesses nodded. "Certainly," Aqua Regina said. "Just let us put the power into your necklaces and give you a few voice power songs."

We nodded. Ai walked to one side of the room and opened up a golden box that sat on a wood pedestal. Light flooded out of the box, and we had to block some of the light with out hands. Ai took out four things- a large, gold, glowing ball of light, and three other balls of light that were a bit smaller. She held the four balls of light in her hands as she shut the gold box. Ai and Aqua Regina stood in front of us and, one by one, Ai walked up to us and rubbed the ball of light against our necklaces. The necklaces started glowing for a second, then returned to normal.

"The voice power has been given to you three girls," Ai explained. "Now, let me give you girls three songs to use in combat." She held one ball of light up. Suddenly, it split into three, and flew to our necklaces. It hit our necklaces and disappeared. Ai repeated this act with the other two balls of light, then put the large, golden ball back into the golden box.

"Now, test the power, girls, and sing with all the love in your hearts," Aqua Regina said, smiling.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for chapter one! Please, tell me what you think of the chapter in a review! What did you like? What did you dislike? What do you want to happen?**

**And please, if you have any suggestions for stories or for chapters or songs or ANYTHING, please leave them below in the comments! I'd love to hear your ideas!**

**Okay, that's all! Byeeeeeeee!**

**~Kelsi**


	2. Meeting Oogway

**Chapter Two: Meeting Oogway**

**Guys, thanks so much! We got so many reviews on this chapter, and I'd like to thank each and every one of you!**

**TheOc'sAristocracy**

**missbookfan**

**Animation Universe 2005**

**LexisTexas2000**

**pandamaster97720**

**Y'all are awesome! Thank you so much!**

**Only about 20 days until I go back to school. *Sigh*. It's been a boring and short summer.**

**Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Trinity, Nicole and I looked at each other and smiled. "Song of magic, song of love, song of a voice, lend me your power!" we chanted. We removed the jewels from our necklaces (we'd never been able to do that before), and tossed them up into the air. As they came back down, they transformed into microphones. Trinity's was an emerald green, Nicole's a diamond blue, and mine was a ruby red.

As soon as we caught our microphones in our hands, I felt wind blowing around us. Glittering light wrapped around our bodies, and when it disappeared, we were wearing different outfits.

Trinity wore a ankle length, long sleeved, emerald green dress. Around her waist was a white sash, and on her feet were white boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail that was off to the right, and she had a emerald green headband in her hair. Her ponytail was held up by a large, emerald colored bow. Over her hands and wrists were emerald colored gloves.

Nicole's outfit was a bit similar to Trinity's. She wore a diamond blue dress that was a few inches above her knees and had only one sleeve, the left one. Right underneath her chest was a light blue sash, and covering her feet were light blue boots. She had a diamond blue headband in her hair, and her hair was put up into a high ponytail that was off to the left, held up by a large diamond blue bow. Over her hands and wrists were diamond colored gloves.

I looked down at myself. I wore a ruby red, sleeveless dress that went a little past my knees. Around my waist was an orange sash. There were orange boots covering my fee, and over my hands and wrists were ruby colored gloves. My hair was up in a high ponytail that was centered on my head. I had a ruby red headband in my hair, and a large, ruby colored bow held up my ponytail.

Aqua Regina and Ai smiled at us. "Sing, girls, sing," Ai said, looking like a proud mother.

Trinity, Nicole and I looked at each other, smiled, and began to sing as music played in the background:

**The tears that hurt so much overflow in the nightly depths of the sea. **  
**But as I stretch my hand across the glass surface of the water, light reaches them. **  
**The only things I can see can only hear my voice. **  
**Realize the fact that its not everything. **  
**The things I can believe have all increased by one, and now I can become stronger.**

**After being hurt, I'm shining again and feel our invincible bonds. **  
**It isn't just someone, it has to be you. **  
**Through all the pain, I still pursue to increase them. **  
**If miracles overlap over one another, it would seem like they could change fate. **  
**Throwing away all doubts and darkness, **  
**I believe in our strong bonds.**

"Perfect, Dragon Sisters!" Ai said, smiling. "I can feel the positive and loving energy in the air. You have sung with all the love in your heart, and that is what it takes to truly defeat a villain and to protect the World Gem with the Evanny."

Suddenly, three figures appeared next to Ai. The figures turned out to be human girls who looked like they were teenagers. The first one had light skin, feathery, short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a very short, sleeveless, white dress. In her hands was a small, golden harp.

The second one had light skin, long, straight, blood red hair in a ponytail, dark blue eyes, and wore a white tank top with a long white skirt and had a golden flower in her hair.

The third one had a sleeveless, knee length dress on, had blonde hair in a large bun, light skin, and had dark green eyes. They all had golden flats on their feet and had a tattoo of a red heart on their right cheeks.

"Did we miss anything, Ai-sama?" the brown haired one asked.

"Taye, Tasha, Tari, what took you three so long to arrive here?" Ai asked the three girls.

"We apologize, Ai-sama," the red haired one said. "We were dancing at that new club, you know, 'Angel's Getaway'?"

"This was an important event, which you should have been here for, my sister-angels," Ai said. She turned to us. "Dragon Sisters, these are my sister-angels, Taye-" she pointed to the brown haired one, "Tasha-" she pointed to the red haired one, "and Tari." She pointed to the blonde one.

"Oh, kon'nichiwa, Dragon Sisters!" Tari said, smiling. "It's an honor to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you three as well," I said. "But I don't know what sister-angels are."

"Oh, well, we must explain then," Tasha responded. "Every goddess has three sister-angels. Sister-angels are angels that represent a part of their goddess's power. Since Ai is the goddess of love, we represent three parts of her power. I am Ai's sister-angel of family love."

"I am Ai's sister-angel of the love of objects and inanimate things," Taye said.

"And I am Ai's sister-angel of romance," Tari said, sighing romantically. "A beautiful thing, isn't it?"

"Gods have three brother-angels who are pretty much the same as sister-angels," Tasha explained.

I nodded. "It's nice to meet you three," Trinity said.

They nodded in reply, smiling. "Um, Ai," I said.

"Yes, my child?" Ai replied.

"May I ask you a few questions, Ai?" I asked the goddess.

Ai opened her mouth and was about to reply, but all of a sudden, another figure formed in front of her. It was a familiar, old turtle-

"Master Oogway?" Trinity, Nicole and I all asked in unison.

The turtle turned to us and smiled. "Hello, my dears," the old, wise Kung Fu master said. "It is nice to finally meet you, Dragon Sisters."

"Um, n-nice to meet you too, master!" I said as my friends and I bowed.

Oogway nodded to us and turned to Ai, smiling. "Hello, my beautiful lotus flower," he said to the goddess of love.

"Hello, my Kung-Fu hero," Ai said, her cheeks turning pink. She smiled at Oogway and the two quickly kissed each other on the lips. Oogway turned to Aqua Regina. "Aqua Regina, it is a pleasure to see you again," he said as he kissed her hand.

"It is a delight to see you as well, Master Oogway," Aqua Regina said, smiling at the old Kung Fu master.

Oogway turned to Ai's sister-angels. "Ah, Taye, Tasha, Tari, thank you for coming," he said. "It is great to see you three here."

"Thank you, Oogway!" the three angels said in unison.

Oogway then turned to us. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you three," he said. "I, as you three know, am Master Oogway. I was once the grandmaster of the Jade Palace, until I entered the afterlife to be with my wife and daughter."

"Your wife and daughter?" Trinity asked. "Who are they, master?"

"I am his wife," Ai said, smiling happily. "I met Oogway when I had gone to his world in the form of a fox for about a hundred years. We fell in love, and I revealed my identity to him after we had been dating for a year. When I returned to the afterlife, we vowed to be married as soon as it was his time to join me here. And now, here we are."

"About our daughter," Oogway said. "She is the goddess of Kung Fu, and very young. You will meet her when the time is right."

The three of us nodded, understanding. "Unfortunately," Oogway continued, "I came to the afterlife before I could meet you girls and see you become the Dragon Sisters. But I knew every other Dragon Sister that has ever lived, even the seventh generation, the ones who came before you three."

"That's what I was going to ask your wife," I said. "I wanted to know who the last generation of Dragon Sisters were. I want to know if they're from my mother's side or my father's side."

"Ah, yes," Ai said, smiling. She snapped her fingers and a large piece of paper appeared, floating next to the throne she sat in. At the top of the paper were the words, 'FAMILY TREE OF THE DRAGON SISTERS', and it was, in fact, a family tree. Trinity, Nicole and I got up quickly and went to examine it. It didn't have pictures of the people, only their names, dates of birth and death, and a small marking that indicated that they were one of the Dragon Sisters.

"Look, there we are," Trinity said, pointing to the three of us at the bottom of the tree. "Let's see who the last Dragon Sisters in our family were." We looked back at the boxes above ours.

"Well, there's my dad and my mom," I said, looking at the boxes that read 'Mary Rider' and 'John Rider'.

"And there's our parents, too," Nicole said, pointing to the boxes that read 'Paul Bacon' and 'Hilary Bacon'.

"Nicole, look!" Trinity said. "I found out who two of the Dragon Sisters were!" She pointed to two boxes. One read 'Sarah Bacon', the other read 'Jenny Vandigrav'. Each one had a marking next to it, Sarah's box with a green marking and Jenny's box with a blue marking. "Aunt Sarah owned the emerald necklace," Trinity said, looking at the marking.

"But we don't know a Jenny Vandigrav," Nicole said.

"Jenny Vandigrav is related to you two by marriage from the fourth generation of Dragon Sisters," Tasha said, pointing to two boxes higher on the tree. "Arielle, who owned Ai's diamond necklace during the fourth generation of Dragon Sisters, married Vick Mo. Their children were Isabelle and Beatrice, who owned the emerald and diamond necklaces from the fifth generation. Beatrice married Justin Davison, and they had Holly, who had the diamond necklace in the sixth generation of Dragon Sisters. Holly married Anthony Vegas, and the two had Jenny, who married Steven Vandigrav."

"Wow," I said. "I guess we have a lot of relatives that we don't even know about."

I looked at my name, then traced the line coming from my box back to my parents, then noticed my Aunt Riley's name near my father's box. Riley's box had a red marking next to it. I gasped.

"Aunt Riley had the ruby necklace!?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Why are you surprised, my child?" Aqua Regina asked.

"Well, it's because she's not married," I said. "Not only that, but she doesn't have a job! She doesn't know how to take care of herself! How could Riley be the last owner of the ruby necklace?"

"Child, things are not always as they seem," Oogway said. "Riley Rider was one of the greatest Dragon Sisters and members of the Evanny. She was incredibly strong, but she was never taught how to take care of herself. It was probably because her mother was always busy as a Kung Fu master."

I looked back at the family tree and traced the line from Riley's box to the box of my grandmother from my father's side, who I called Grandma Sylvia. "Grandma Sylvia," I said softly, choking up a bit. "So Grandma Sylvia was busy as a Kung Fu warrior and didn't have much time for her kids?"

"Sylvia should have chosen the path of staying in the animal world," Ai said, shaking her head. "Then she would be able to stay with her children while she was training, and maybe things would be different for Riley. But of course, if Sylvia had stayed in the animal world, you wouldn't have been born, Kelsi."

"She spent more time training than with her own kids?" I asked. "How could she do that? Is that why Riley can't take care of herself that well?"

Oogway and Ai nodded. "Sad, but true," Oogway said. "And your grandfather spent more time with his son than his daughter."

"Did my dad know that Sylvia was a Dragon Sister?" I asked.

"Oh, he knew everything about her being a warrior," Aqua Regina said. "He did not like how Sylvia-san spent more time at the Jade Palace than with him, and he knew that Riley would be passed down the ruby necklace. When you were born, Kelsi-san, John Rider wanted Riley to get married and have a daughter so that the ruby necklace wouldn't be given to you. He didn't want you to leave him and his wife to become a warrior in a different world and possibly die because of it. Even now, he hasn't noticed that you have the ruby necklace."

"But I think that if you showed it to him, he would understand," Oogway said to me. "He did not want you to have the necklace because he did not want you to become like your Aunt Riley, and he did not want you to leave your parents and future kids, like your Grandma Sylvia did."

I nodded, understanding. I looked down at the ruby necklace. 'I should show this to him,' I thought. 'Maybe he'd understand.'

**ANNDDDDD that's the chapter! Please review! I'd love to know what everybody thought about the chapter! What did you like? What did you dislike? I'm open to praise and constructive criticism :)**

**BYEEEEE! Chapter 3 coming very soon!**

**Oh, and if you guys could check out my new Hunchback of Notre Dame story, 'On My Own', that would be great :)**

**~Kelsi**


	3. Eastridge County Public Pool

**Chapter Three: Eastridge County Public Pool**

**Okay, so I really haven't done, like, anything over the summer. ANYTHING AT ALL. I know, it's annoying. Ugh. On the upside, I've had a lot of time to work on fanfics and on the supernatural series I'm working on. I feel like my writing style has improved a lot.**

**By the way, if you have time, please feel free to check out my new Hunchback of Notre Dame fanfic, 'On My Own'. It's my main project right now, and I'm not stopping until it's complete.**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

"And what about our parents?" Nicole asked. "Did they know about the necklaces?"

"Your Aunt Sarah-san never told her brother about the necklace, and neither did your grandma, Jessica-san, who had the necklace before her," Ai explained. "No, Jessica-san and Sarah-san kept that secret to themselves, and never told another soul about it. Sarah was never married and never had any kids, so when she heard that her brother's wife had had her second baby, she knew that Kathy-san and Trinity-san would be two of the next Dragon Sisters. She never knew that Nicole-san would be a Dragon Sister instead of Kathy-san."

"And Ai," Trinity said. "Most of these Dragon Sisters never met until they were transported to the animal world, correct?"

Ai nodded.

"Then was it fate that the Riders and the Bacons moved to the same street and that Nicole and I met Kelsi when we were little girls?" Trinity asked.

"Yes, it was fate," Ai replied. "I cannot say how it happened, but it happened because I decided to see what would happen between the Dragon Sisters if they knew each other before. So far, your friendship is getting stronger."

Trinity, Nicole and I looked at each other and smiled. Ai was absolutely correct…

* * *

"Matt and Emily are coming to the pool with us," my mother said as I buckled my seatbelt and she started to back out of the driveway. "They'll meet us up there."

"They're not coming in the car with us?" my younger brother, Lance, asked.

"Lance, mom already started driving, you think that the Chans are going to come in the car with us?" I asked, giggling a bit. "Besides, there are seven seats in this car, and there are five people in it now. If Sheena, Matt, and Emily all came in the car with us-"

"They wouldn't fit, I know!" Lance said. "Gosh, Kelsi, you think I'm an idiot!"

Trinity, Nicole and I laughed a bit in the backseat of my mom's green Toyota mini-van. "Lance, you don't have to yell at me so much," I said.

"That's enough," my mom said from the driver's seat. "If you two start arguing at the pool, then we're going straight home, am I clear?"

"But she thinks I'm an idiot!" Lance exclaimed.

"I do not!" I replied.

"I've had it!" mom said, driving out of Lint Court. "I said, am I clear?"

"Yes, mom," Lance and I said in unison.

"Good," my mother responded, turning the radio on. "Trinity, Nicole, are you girls alright back there?"

"Yeah, we're good," Nicole said.

"Thanks for bringing us to the pool with you, Mrs. Rider," Trinity said.

"You're welcome, girls," my mom said. She changed the channel on the radio.

"This is good," I said. "I like this song." The radio was playing the song 'Make it Beautiful' by The Phantoms.

**We gotta tear it down**  
**Sometimes we gotta tear it down**  
**Tear it all down**  
**Sometimes we gotta tear it all down**  
**To make it beautiful**

My mom drove the car down the streets of Renningville, the windows open a crack, letting the warm mid summer breeze come into the car. "Oh, by the way, Lance, happy belated birthday," Nicole said to my younger brother. Lance turned around to face her. "Thanks," he replied, and quickly turned back around. My brother had turned twelve years old exactly one week ago, on June nineteenth, 2013.

Trinity, Nicole and I talked about our summers so far and what we were planning on doing. The Bacons were going to be going away for the Fourth of July to their Aunt Sarah's house in Lapeer.

"That's all the way in Michigan, right?" I asked.

They nodded. Trinity lowered her voice and whispered, "I want to ask her about the necklaces and her experience as a Dragon Sister with Jenny Vandigrav and your aunt."

"I think you should," I replied as softly as I possibly could. "I want to know more about the past generations of Dragon Sisters."

I told them that my dad, mom, Lance, Matt Chan, Emily Chan, and their parents were planning on spending one week at my dad's cabin in Plymouth, Massachusetts.

"We all went two years ago, and we had a good time," I said to my two best friends. "But it rained at the end of the week, so we came home two days early, and guess what the weather was like when we got home? Sunshine, happiness and rainbows, girls." They laughed.

* * *

About twenty minutes of talking, Lance complaining about how hot it was in the car, and the radio playing pop songs that were all about romance and love (reminding me about Nicki and Andrew's make-out session at the end of the year dance about a week ago), we arrived at our destination. "Here we are, guys, 'Eastridge County Public Pool'," I announced as we got out of the car. Mom opened the trunk of her mini-van and began taking foldable beach chairs and towels out of the car. Lance and I each took a towel and a chair. Mom shut the trunk and we began walking towards the sign-in area.

"It doesn't look like a county public pool," Trinity said, noticing that there weren't a lot of people there.

"That's because it's before noon," I said. "Don't worry, it'll get crowded at around lunch time."

"Great," Nicole muttered as my mom signed us in. The teenage girl at the sign in area gave us all orange wristbands that read, in bold, black letters, 'Eastridge County Public Pool- 1 Day Admission Bracelet, 6/26/13'.

Eastridge County Public Pool had a large swimming pool that got deeper as you went further, three diving boards (a low one, a medium sized one and a high one), and two large water slides that twisted and turned all around until you finally fell into a three foot deep pool.

"There they are," Lance said, pointing to a woman, a twelve year old boy, and a seven year old girl sitting in beach chairs, spraying sunscreen on themselves. I recognized them as Sheena, Matt, and Emily Chan.

The seven year old, Emily, immediately recognized us and smiled. "Kelsi!" she yelled, running up to us. She hugged me tightly, and I hugged her just as tight back. "Hey, Emmy," I said, smiling. Emily had long, black hair, tanned skin, and dark eyes. She was skinny and very cute. Emily let go of me and hugged Trinity and Nicole. "Hi, buddy," Trinity said, running her fingers through Emily's soft hair.

Lance went up to the twelve year old boy and began talking with him. The twelve year old boy, Matt Chan, had short, dark brown hair, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. He was about Lance's height. Matt and Lance then ran to the pool and jumped into the deep end, beginning to swim around. My mom greeted the woman, Sheena Chan, who Emily and Matt knew as 'mom'. She had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. She wore black sunglasses over her eyes.

The four of us walked over to where the Chans were sitting, where mom was putting down her stuff and beginning to rub sunscreen on her arms, legs, and chest. "Hi, girls," Sheena said to us, smiling.

"Hi, Sheena," Trinity, Nicole and I said in unison. Sheena opened her mouth to speak, but Emily interrupted. "Come on, guys, let's go swimming!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the pool. It did nothing, though, because I just stood there as if I was super glued to the floor.

"Emily, let them put their stuff down and put sunscreen on," Sheena said to her daughter. "Don't just pull them."

"It's okay, Mrs. Chan," Trinity said, smiling at Emily. "Emmy, just give us a few minutes, okay, buddy?"

Emily nodded. "But then can we go in the pool?" she asked.

"Sure," Nicole said, beginning to rub her body with sunscreen. Nicole wore a one piece navy blue swimsuit with white polka dots all over it. Trinity wore a matching swimsuit, except it was green with red polka dots. I wore a two piece bathing suit that was blood red with a black outline. It showed off my stomach and upper chest. Emily waited patiently for us to put sunscreen on and get ready to go swimming. All the while, she told us about things that had been happening in her life- her cat, Savvy, went to the vet for a checkup last afternoon, Sheena had been teaching Emily how to cook Sheena's famous lemon soup (which was incredibly good, I'd tried it many times before), and Matt had been starting swimming lessons. We listened to her speak, interested (or at least pretending to be interested) in everything she spoke about. Soon, we were ready, and jumped into the deep end of the pool, our necklaces still on our necks. We held onto them and made sure that they didn't come off.

As I was underwater, I looked around and saw Nicole and Trinity next to me, their hair moving with the water. They waved to me. I then saw something strange- the jewel in the middle of Nicole's necklace seemed to glow a bit. It was barely noticeable, but I saw it clearly underwater. I then turned and saw the emerald on Trinity's emerald necklace turn a lighter shade of green. I looked down at my necklace, which was slowly turning a darker shade of red, looking as if it had lost all of its powers. I was confused. What was happening?

We came up to the surface for air and only had time to look at each other with questioning looks before Emily, who was standing at the edge of the pool with her bright pink goggles on her face, exclaimed, "Hey, we were supposed to go in at the stairs!" She pointed to the staircase that led into the three foot deep section, the lowest part of the pool. We were currently swimming in the five foot deep section, which wasn't even the deepest section of the pool. The pool went from three feet to seven feet six inches.

"Sorry, Emmy," Nicole said. "Hey, you know what? We'll race you there! Ready, set, go!" The three of us swam through the water while Emily speed walked to the stairs, obviously beating us. While she was ahead, it gave the three of us time to talk about what had just happened.

"The water somehow affected our jewels," Trinity said while we took our time swimming. "I think that that relates to our elemental powers."

"Well, in my Pokemon games, fire types are weak to water types, and grass types are strong against water types," I said, remembering those afternoons at my grandmother's house with my older cousins as we played Pokemon games. "Water types are strong against fire types, but weak to grass types. Fire types are strong against grass types."

"O-kay?" Nicole asked. "But, uh, I think it may have something to do with that."

"Come to think of it, just that swimming made me tired," I said, feeling far from energized. "Hmm. I'll have to research that in the scroll room."

We looked at the stairs, where Emily was stepping into the water and beginning to swim around. We swam a bit faster and reached the stairs in a few seconds.

"You win, buddy," Trinity said. "Okay, what do you want to do now?"

Emily smiled. "We can pretend that we're mermaids!" she said excitedly.

"Okay, sure," Nicole said. Soon, we were swimming around, moving our legs as if we had mermaid tails. "What mermaid do you want to be, Kelsi?" Emily asked.

"Me?" I asked. "Gosh, I don't know many mermaids."

"Well, I'm being Ariel," Emily said. "From The Little Mermaid!"

"If you're Ariel, then I guess I'll be Athena, her mother," Trinity said. "So you have to do whatever I say, buddy."

"No fair!" Emily said.

Before I could open my mouth to claim the role of one of Ariel's sisters, the jewel in the middle of my necklace began to glow mysteriously. Trinity and Nicole's jewels did the same.

Emily looked up at us. "Why are your necklaces glowing like that?" she asked.

We looked at each other. We had to lie to Emily, but even we didn't know what was going on.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! What's happening? Find out by reading the next few chapters! And I'll try to put chapters up more often. I've just been really into my new fanfic 'On My Own' and I've been working on that a lot. I want to get it done soon, and I have so many ideas for it!**

**By the way, has anyone seen 'This is Us' in theaters yet? I'm seeing it tonight with my friends. So excited!**

**Please review! Reviews make me so happy :)**

**BYEEEEEEE!**

**~Kelsi**


End file.
